


Lee las señales

by Ibrahil



Series: FanFan Esta Enamorado [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Police, Bottom Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Chinese Mafia en Korea, Eventual Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: Park Chanyeol es un detective de policía que trata de probar que Wu Yifan pertenece a alguna triada, pero tratar con el seductor y peligroso hombre probara ser toda una proeza.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: FanFan Esta Enamorado [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Lee las señales

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para @LiHo

\- ¿Piensas dejarme aquí más tiempo? ¿Por qué mi preciosa cerecita no acepta que no tiene nada? – esa arrogancia le enfurecía, lo admitía, más de una vez había perdido los estribos por esa toxica arrogancia que el hombre sentando frente a él en esposas demostraba sin ninguna vergüenza; era su característica principal, si alguien le preguntaba a Park Chanyeol que describiera al hombre en la silla metálica, le diría que era un hijo de puta arrogante, un asesino y que no había nada que deseara más que meterle un tiro entre ojo y ojo.

\- Cállate. – estaba ganando tiempo, pues confiaba en las habilidades de Oh Sehun, su compañero novato, para que corriera con los análisis de huellas que habían enviado hace dos horas. Ignoro la sonrisa altiva de Wu Yifan, volviendo su mirada a los papeles que ya se sabía de memoria su contenido.

\- ¿sabes, cariño? Si quieres pasar tiempo conmigo podrías haber venido a mi apartamento, te he invitado infinidades de veces, puedes sacar lo que quieras de allí, después de que te haya dado una buena cogida, por supuesto. – Chanyeol ajusto sus gafas, ignorando como de pronto la camisa le apretaba en el cuello. – Piensa en ti en mi cama… ¿sabes que hago eso todas las noches, no? Te imagino en mis sabanas…

\- Dije que te callaras. – lanzo la carpeta a la mesa, poniéndose de pie para intentar ocultar lo avergonzado que se encontraba.

\- Vamos, dime que no tienes curiosidad… incluso Sehunnie acepto mi propuesta. – enseguida tuvo la dura mirada del policía sobre él, esos ojos que atravesaban su alma llenos de ira al ser incapaz de contenerse, pero no solo eso, había celos en su mirada, exactamente lo que buscaba de él. – es un niño hermoso.

\- Voy a matarte.

Antes de que se pudiera abalanzar sobre él, la puerta se abrió y Kim Junmyeon entro, mirando de uno a otro, antes de suspirar. Con un gesto, le indico a Chanyeol que saliera de allí, acompañándolo al pasillo. La mirada en los ojos de su superior lo decía todo, había estado escuchando su pequeño combo con Wu Yifan desde afuera de su oficina.

Le avergonzaba ser consciente de que este criminal tenia tanto control sobre él, y que a pesar de que llevaba todo un año intentando probar que Wu Yifan y Gentle Wu –la compañía de este- tenia conexión con las triadas, no había tenido éxito alguno, solo pistas vacías que no llevaban más que al decaimiento de su reputación en el sistema. Algunos días sentía pena por Oh Sehun y que el joven se negara a abandonarle aunque Chanyeol le hubiera ofrecido cambiarse de compañero.

\- Creo que no necesito decirte que le dejes ir.

\- Sí, señor. – ni siquiera protesto, la firmeza en las palabras de Kim Junmyeon era un regaño en sí, una forma de humillación para la que no estaba preparado.

La sonrisa de Wu Yifan cuando volvió a su oficina fue como una puñalada, pero la ignoro quitándole las esposas que le había puesto solo por provocación.

\- Ah, cerecita, no luzcas tan triste. – de no ser porque era un hijo de puta arrogante, Chanyeol hubiera pensando que había imaginado la compasión en su voz.

\- Lárgate. – volvió detrás de su escritorio, mirando por la ventana mientras sentía una enorme decepción asentarse en su pecho.

\- Cereza, ¿Qué tal si te doy algo?

\- ¡Dije que te largaras! – su voz trono en la oficina, y seguramente fuera de ella, pues la puerta continuaba abierta para que el criminal se largara sin mucho protocolo, pero las cosas con este hombre nunca eran fáciles.

\- Aquí, para que veas que soy un sujeto bueno. – saco un sobre de su sobretodo, extendiéndoselo a Chanyeol que no lo tomo, solo continuo fulminándole con la mirada. – me lo agradecerás luego. – lo coloco en el escritorio frente a Chanyeol, antes de levantarse y finalmente, dejarle solo.

❋❋❋❋❋

Sehun se quejó de nuevo cuando Chanyeol intento moverlo, no había forma, tendría que llamar una ambulancia. Solo esperaba que la bala no hubiera roto ningún hueso de su pierna, sería la única forma en la que no saliera tan mal de esta. Su compañero se apoyó de la pared y con su ayuda, le movió hasta sentarlo, mirando a su alrededor de nuevo, pero el tiroteo se había calmado, habían logrado dispararle a tres, pero cuatro habían huido en una van sin placa que él ya había radiado y que esperaba fuera interceptada.

Llamo la ambulancia, y en cuestión de minutos se encontró con la furia de Kim Junmyeon, era de esperarse, este caso había salido de la nada, y se suponía que debía ayudar a Baekhyun con el asunto de la florista, pero esto… esto no podía esperar. La fecha y hora en el sobre que Wu Yifan le había entregado no permitían pérdida de tiempo.

El hombre le había dado un caso, uno que le gustaría saber que traería consigo más que la paliza emocional que Kim Junmyeon le dio frente al resto de sus subordinados.

\- ¡…solo ayuda Baekhyun con el caso de la florista! ¡No es tan difícil!

Sehun iba a estar bien y eso es lo que importaba.

Manejo a casa esa tarde, llegando a su miserable apartamento, y apenas quitándose los zapatos y la gabardina, tiro todo en la entrada y cayo directo en su cama. Solo durmió un par de horas, antes de despertarse directamente para sentarse en su pequeño escritorio.

Se estaba haciendo un ramyun instantáneo cuando alguien toco la puerta. Tomo su pistola y no se molestó con ponerse una camisa, aunque estaba en boxes, por la mirilla vio a la última persona que tenia deseos de ver, pero joder que necesitaba respuestas. Abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo al hombre alto que fumaba en el pasillo.

\- ¿Qué diablos…? – le quito el cigarrillo de las manos y lo tiro al suelo, tomando un zapato de los muchos que tenía lanzados en su entrada y usándolo para pisarlo. - ¿no ves las señales?

\- No leo coreano. – Wu Yifan replico encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Es una señal! No tienes que leer nada, es literal un di… bu… jo… - la razón de su titubeo fue la bolsa de papel que fue empujada hacia su pecho desnudo, el olor a pollo frito era tan fuerte que su estómago rugió, iba a negarse a tomarla, pero su cuerpo simplemente reacciono, sujetándola en sus manos.

\- Pensé que tendrías hambre, escuche que no fue nada bien, pobre Sehunnie, me gustaba…

\- No está muerto, solo está en el hospital. – se giró para entrar a su apartamento, y vio el desastre que estaba hecha la entrada, también sabía que su habitación/oficina/cocina/comedor no era exactamente más habitable que esto, pero que se joda Wu Yifan si pensó por un momento que le daría un gramo de decencia, más cuando el alto ya se había tomado la libertad de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él.

\- Bonito lugar.

\- Cállate.

Coloco el pollo frito en la mesa de su escritorio, y abrió la bolsa, reteniendo una sonrisa que pujaba por salir, ¿hace cuánto no comía pollo frito? Solo ramyun recalentado o frio, porque olvidaba comerlo a tiempo. Saco una pieza y la llevo a su boca, gimiendo cuando sintió el crujir y luego el sabor a las especias de la corteza y lo tierno del pollo dentro.

Se sentó en su silla e ignoro al invitado no deseado todo el tiempo que le tomo consumir media bandeja. Solo cuando había superado su hambre, fue que cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, de nuevo.

Respiro hondo, no podía creer que Wu Yifan nuevamente había penetrado su fortaleza.

Esta era la segunda vez que le tomaba con la guardia baja, la primera había sido en su cumpleaños, donde había estado solo por trabajo y había llegado a casa muy tarde, no había podido ir a casa de sus padres o hablar con su hermana, pero Wu Yifan había estado allí, con una caja de cupcakes y una bandeja de latas de leche de fresas.

\- Tu jefe parece un tipo que no admite errores… - Chanyeol se giró para ver que Yifan estaba doblando su ropa sucia y apilándola en la cama, literal su habitación lucia… ¿habitable? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que este hombre se había estado moviendo por el espacio reducido de su hogar sin hacer ningún ruido? – Oh, ese es Lao Feng, ese sujeto es peligroso… no deberías investigarle sin un escuadrón.

Miro a la cartelera donde Wu Yifan era el principal protagonista, y bufo, ese maldito.

\- Hace dos meses me dijiste que no conocías a Lao Feng. – se levantó, cruzándose de brazos, nuevamente en su rostro estaba una expresión enojada.

\- Si, y te dije que si me dejabas ver algo de piel, tal vez consideraría recordar si le conocía o no. – Yifan le miro de arriba abajo, una mirada tan penetrante que Chanyeol sintió como sus vellos se erizaban, rápidamente tomo una sudadera que su invitado no deseado había doblado y se la coloco. – ouch, pensé que íbamos mejorando.

\- Repulsivo. – tomo la ropa sucia y la hecho en la cesta, y lo que considero limpio lo guardo en cajones, y dándole más motivos para enfadarse, Yifan le ayudo a limpiar la basura y los zapatos en la entrada.

\- Sobre Lao Feng. – Yifan le miraba echar la basura por el bajante, su expresión juguetona ahora una de completa concentración. – ten cuidado con él, hoy estuviste muy cercado de obtenerlo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es con él con quien me enviaste? – Chanyeol se giró, mirando escandalizado al hombre ante él. - ¿estas admitiendo que eres un criminal?

\- Cereza, no soy un criminal, por más que lo desees, no lo soy. Solo pensé en pedir ayuda por las calles, para descubrir donde se escondía tu hombre y lo encontré. – su respuesta fue tan natural y relajada que el policía sintió una enorme decepción que oculto caminando hacia su apartamento.

\- Un día te pondré tras las rejas.

\- Y un día me rogaras para que no salga de la cama.

\- ¡Cállate!

❋❋❋❋❋

Sehun estaba bien, lo que no estaba bien era ver a Huang Zitao salir de su habitación de hospital con una sonrisa y abrochando su pantalón mientras atendía una llamada, cuando entro en la habitación de Sehun, observo como este comía helado mientras miraba la televisión, cuando le miro, Chanyeol no necesito más para saber lo que había pasado, pero fingió no saberlo mientras le preguntaba a su compañero como se sentía.

A esto era lo que se había referido Yifan con que Sehun había probado su cama, no era una afirmación literal, solo le daba la pista de que Sehun estaba saliendo o al menos teniendo sexo con uno de los hombres de Wu. Maldición, ¿Cómo no lo vio? Tal vez depender de Sehun –porque nadie en la oficina le toleraba- había sido un error. Estaba tan desesperado por dejar de estar solo que no había visto que había estado congeniando con el enemigo.

\- ¿estás bien, hyung? – Chanyeol asintió a la pregunta, sacando su teléfono celular.

“Necesito verte.” Se sintió extremadamente sucio al enviar ese mensaje, pero una risa seca salió de el cuándo la respuesta fue inmediata.

“¿Hospital?”

Maldito, por supuesto que Wu Yifan sabía que estaba en el hospital.

\- ¿hyung?

\- Todo está bien, Sehun. – tecleo una respuesta rápida a Yifan de que le viera en su departamento.

Salió de la habitación una hora después, cuando Sehun se había dormido, en el pasillo se encontró con Zitao, que le dedico una sonrisa escalofriante, de verdad odiaba que necesitara una orden para arrestar a estos hombres.

Manejo al apartamento de Wu Yifan, detestando el hecho que se conociera su dirección exacta, incluso que al ingresar al edificio el guardia le dejara entrar en el ascensor e incluso marcara el piso de Wu Yifan, el último. El viaje fue largo y tuvo tiempo para arrepentirse de mil cosas a la vez, pero una vez arriba, no retrocedió, incluso si Wu Yifan le miraba desde donde estaba de pie, un delantal de flores de cerezo manchado de salsa.

\- Apenas me diste oportunidad de hacerte algo para cenar, así que…

\- ¿hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que si me dejaba coger por ti podía revisar este lugar? – directo al punto, sabía que al hombre frente a él le gustaba cuando era directo, pero Wu Yifan –para su humillación- se mostró desinteresado.

\- Si, nunca me retracto de mi palabra.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito Chanyeol para comenzar a desnudarse.

\- ¿sabes? Esto es… contraproducente, ¿no te has detenido a pensar que si me llevas a juicio puedo declarar perfectamente que tú y yo nos acostamos? – ignoro los duros músculos que quedaron al descubierto cuando Park Chanyeol tiro su camisa al suelo, y camino a la cocina que no era visible desde el enorme vestíbulo donde estaban.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Y recoge tus ropas. – escucho a Chanyeol rezongar a sus espaldas, pero al menos cuando se giró a verlo después de entrar en la cocina, se estaba poniendo nuevamente la camisa. - ¿no te di a Lao Feng? ¿Por qué tan desesperado en arruinarte?

\- Sehun.

\- ¿Qué hay con él? – Yifan comenzó a servir la comida en dos platos, confundiendo al policía que por unos segundos perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

\- Zitao y él se acuestan. – pretendía sonar enfadado, no herido como sonó.

\- Bueno, eso no es parte de mi plan, de hecho Zitao hizo eso por su cuenta, una de las tantas veces que viniste a mi restaurant para darme la charla de superhéroe, tu chico y el mío hablaron… se gustaron, y ahora viven juntos. – Chanyeol tuvo que sentarse, porque con esa información, sentía que se le caía el mundo encima.

Debió haberlo notado, ahora que pensaba en ello las pistas estaban todas allí, la colonia que se mezclaba con el Tom Ford de niño elegante que Sehun siempre usaba tenía un tono cítrico particular; luego estaba la bolsa de galletas de KyongTeng, que siempre estaba en su bolsa de almuerzo, el cepillo extra en su baño cuando Chanyeol le visito hace unas semanas y uso el baño. Las marcas en su cuello que disimulaba muy bien. Lo había tenido todo frente a sus ojos y no lo había notado.

Apoyo su cabeza en sus manos, ignorando al hombre que se movía por la cocina; ya había servido las porciones de kimchi, el pollo en salsa agridulce, el arroz frito con un fuerte olor a ajo, rábano rebanado finamente y filetes de jamón cortados tan gruesos como a Chanyeol le gustaba. Ahora, Wu Yifan abrió una botella de Moet, incluso si no era la bebida ideal para esta comida, planeaba celebrar que Park Chanyeol finalmente estuviera con él.

\- Comamos, luego puedes lamentarte todo lo que quieras al respecto. – con una sonrisa, lleno dos copas, recibiendo una mirada ofendida del policía, que tomo el par de palillos que habían sido colocados frente a él.

\- ¿Cocinaste todo esto? – pregunto después de pellizcar varios platillos.

\- Casi todo. – Yifan se sentó a su lado, habiéndose quitado el delantal, volvía a ser ese elegante y atractivo hombre con el que Chanyeol se había topado la primera vez. – lo mejor para mi policía favorito.

\- Ese debería ser Sehun. – Chanyeol tomo sus palillos con firmeza, intentando que no se le notara el enfado o como este se iba reduciendo a medida que comía.

\- En realidad eres tú. – nunca imagino que Wu Yifan pudiera alcanzar ese tono tan bajo y suave en su voz. Sonaba como si estuviera siendo condescendiente con él, lo odiaba. – Has resuelto una cantidad considerable de casos, ¿Por qué enfrascarte en probar que yo soy un criminal?

\- Porque lo eres. – tomo todas las rebanadas de jamón, colocándolas en su plato, su gesto infantil no pasó desapercibido para Yifan, quien no reacciono a ello.

\- ¿Por qué tan convencido? – nunca le había preguntando eso antes, por supuesto nunca había recibido siquiera un indicio.

\- Te vi, cuando le dispararon a ese chico en Bukchon. Vi a ese asesino silencioso hacerlo, Zhang Yixing. Tú estabas allí, te subiste a tu auto. – no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, pero alzo su mirada hacia el chino cuyos ojos estaban fijos en la pared frente a ellos, su dedo índice atrapado entre sus dientes. Parecía pensar, lo que obviamente confirmaba lo que el había visto.

\- Ah, ya se de quien hablas. Liu Chengcheng, ¿cierto? Uhh… fue un caso desagradable del que encargarse… no solo había estado comerciando con mis… - se detuvo, mirando a Chanyeol ahora, y sonrió. – ah, casi me atrapas.

\- ¿Con tus armas? – Chanyeol tenía los ojos más grandes y brillantes que el otro hombre hubiera visto nunca, su pupila dilatada ante la emoción de por fin obtener algo de él.

\- Con mis bienes.

\- Entonces, tus armas.

\- ¿Dónde me estas grabando? – Yifan pregunto, sonriendo cuando Chanyeol bufo. – hablo en serio, sé que no te acostarías conmigo como lo dijiste, solo me mostraste tu pecho desnudo para hacerme creer que no había nada allí debajo.

El policía suspiro, sacando su celular del bolsillo y mostrándole que había estado grabando desde allí.

\- Admitiste que conoces a Lao Feng.

\- No vale la pena, en un juicio no llegaría a mucho, probarían mi conexión con él, que es, en el ámbito laboral, ninguna. No hay nada que me relacione a el… si lo hubiera, ya estaría tras las rejas, Chanyeol. – el policía se sintió decepcionado, y no dijo mas, concentrándose en comer todo lo que pudiera antes de que Wu Yifan se arrepintiera de su hospitalidad.

Yifan no probo ni un bocado, solo le miro comer y permaneció a su lado mientras lo hacía, y luego, sin palabra, le acompaño a la entrada; no supo porque lo hizo, pero llegando a la entrada hizo una pequeña reverencia agradeciéndole por la comida, y luego, demasiado avergonzado para hacer contacto visual, se escurrió a su automóvil, y aunque debería de estar enojado por no tener nada, solo se encontraba decepcionado.

❋❋❋❋❋

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta de su apartamento, un suave toque que aun así le hizo abrir los ojos. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en cama si era sincero; le habían dado de baja forzosa hace seis días, finalmente Kim Junmyeon había tenido suficiente de él y le había mandado a casa, quitándole su identificación y su arma, y dejándole como un simple civil, él ni siquiera tenía un arma extra porque siempre había creído en que nunca necesitaría tener un arma de fuego en casa que no fuera la de servicio.

Estaba desarmado, era un objetivo accesible para cualquier enemigo que hubiera hecho en estos años, pero podía importarle menos. Se preguntó que había ordenado esta vez, porque a decir verdad había olvidado quien era hace horas cuando había abierto la última botella de whisky que le quedaba, ahora su cabeza dolía, pero no estaba ebrio, de hecho, estaba bastante consciente de quien era y de su desgraciada.

Se movió como un zombi de su cama hasta la entrada, solo unos diez pasos y ya estaba frente a la puerta, pensó por un segundo molestarse en ver por la mirilla, pero Hey, una muerte rápida sería la solución a todos sus problemas, abrió la puerta e intento sorprenderse por ver al hombre de traje carmesí en ella, pero en su lugar sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, de pronto las duras palabras de Kim Junmyeon volvían a su cabeza, la decepción de su padre y como le había también sermoneado, luego su madre y por ultimo Yoora, quien le había mirado un rato antes de palmear su espalda.

Él se había buscado todo esto.

\- No estoy de humor… - su voz no era su voz, hace días que no se escuchaba, estaba gastada, ronca, derrotada.

\- Te daré a Lao Feng, vístete. – Wu Yifan sonaba fresco, lucia como una copa de vino recién servida, pulido y tan seductor como siempre, le odio aún más cuando entro, y no le hizo ascos a la pocilga en la que había estado viviendo, de hecho, comenzó a recoger la basura y a apilarla en una esquina.

\- Vete.

\- Vístete, Park Chanyeol. – su tono autoritario solo hizo que el policía se encogiera de hombros y se echara en la cama.

\- No puedes obligarme. – se acurruco entre las sabanas que olían a su sudor de días, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había dado una ducha? Tal vez debería de darse una pronto, eso si llegaba a conseguir sus ganas de vivir. – además, porque me entregarías a quien trae tus armas a Korea y de aquí a Japón, ¿Qué te haría querer sacrificar una pieza tan importante en tu tablero?

\- Conseguí su reemplazo. – Yifan dijo, habiendo conseguido una bolsa de plástico donde echar toda la basura que había producido Chanyeol con tanta comida a domicilio; la verdad, viéndole hacer eso, traía una satisfacción bastante oscura a Park. – además, pensé que en lugar de simplemente sacarle del juego usando métodos violentos, podía usarte a ti.

\- Entonces, ¿me usaras? – pregunto distraído por el hombre que ahora se movía a apilar la ropa sucia sobre el único sofá de la habitación.

\- Si, ¿Por qué no?

Chanyeol permaneció en silencio, viendo a Wu Yifan, ese hombre poderoso que manejaba las triadas en Seúl como un verdadero amo y señor del crimen, doblaba su ropa antes de colocarla en la ropa sucia, una pila que contenía casi todos sus trajes y toda su ropa, debía llevarla pronto a la lavandería.

Le vio usar su teléfono, y unos minutos después, mientras Yifan salía a llevar la basura al bajante, Zhang Yixing entro en su apartamento, mirándole con una sonrisa en su rostro que en otra ocasión hubiera provocado ira en Park Chanyeol, pero que ahora solo le hizo dar un gran suspiro cuando vio al peligroso asesino tomar la cesta de ropa sucia y llevársela con él.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer con eso?

\- Enviarla a la lavandería. – Yifan respondió por él, acercándose a su armario y abriéndolo, poco quedaba en él, pero aun así este consiguió una combinación decente que colocar sobre la silla vacía antes de girarse a Chanyeol. – ducha, ahora.

\- ¿de verdad crees que voy a obedecerte?

\- ¿no lo vas a hacer?

\- No tengo mi arma.

\- No necesitas una.

❋❋❋❋❋

\- No sé cómo diablos hiciste esto sin un arma, y juro que voy a cuestionártelo toda la vida, pero lo hiciste genial esta noche, el dragón de jade no es alguien con quien jugar y que no te haya matado… eso de por si es una hazaña. – Kim Junmyeon estaba admirado, pero a decir verdad, Park Chanyeol no podía siquiera pensar en ello, porque su mente aún estaba trastornada por todo lo que había visto en la pasada hora.

Después de varios días planeándolo, Wu Yifan le había dejado en este lugar, le había dado un cuchillo, y le había pedido que no se preocupara, debió saber que el hombre planeaba algo más de lo que ya habían discutido.

Entre todo lo que había pasado, su más grande sorpresa había sido ver al dragón de jade, ese maldito estaba muy por encima de su paga, y aunque el siempre imagino que el papel de Wu Yifan en su involucramiento con las triadas era algo importante, nunca imagino, ni en un millón de años, que el dragón de jade trabajara para él. Al inicio casi se había hecho en los pantalones al verle, pues este era el criminal más buscado en toda Asia, literal tenia tantos asesinatos bajo su cargo que todo policía de alto mando quería tenerle, incluso si el sujeto solo asesinaba a los de su clase y se rumoreaba que trabajaba para solo los mejores.

Asesino a sueldo, justiciero, maniático. Nope. Zhang Yixing era el Dragón de Jade, y trabajaba para Wu Yifan, siempre había trabajado para Wu Yifan, nunca para nadie más.

\- Gracias, sunbaenim.

Decidió caminar a la parada de autobús para volver a casa, negándose a recibir un aventón por algunos de sus compañeros que se habían mostrado impresionados que sacara del juego a uno de los hombres más peligrosos de la mafia china en Corea. Las triadas no eran un juego y los arrestos se tomaban muy en serio, en este caso, no había forma de que este hombre supiera fuera liberado por toda la evidencia del lugar.

En la parada del bus, se sentó solo, contemplando la calle vacía y los rastros de lluvia que habían caído hace unas horas, se sintió culpable por no haber llamado a su hermana en días e intento llamarla en ese momento, pero su intento fallo cuando al revisar su celular se dio cuenta de que se había roto, seguramente cuando había forcejeado con Chengcheng. Ah maldita sea, ahora debía resignarse a comprar otro pronto.

Un claxon llamo su atención y cuando alzo su mirada, observo el mismo auto que le había dejado a la puerta de los almacenes donde había arrestado a Lao Feng. El corazón se le acelero al ver a Wu Yifan en el asiento trasero y sabía lo que se esperaba de él.

No.

Se negaba a subir a ese auto.

El no salía con criminales, y Wu Yifan era uno.

❋❋❋❋❋

\- De verdad que jugaste sucio con el jefe. - Chanyeol sintió un escalofrío, había salido de la ducha, y allí frente a su cartelera donde exhibía el caso de Wu Yifan, se encontraba Zhang Yixing, como había entrado no era importarte, para nada, no cuando el asesino sostenía visiblemente una daga con ornamentos chinos y una larga cinta roja que colgaba hasta más abajo de la hoja.

En toda su desnudez, se sintió mucho más vulnerable que en cualquier otra situación, y dudando si correr a la salida de su apartamento o encerrarse en el baño, opto por permanecer de pie y enfrentar lo que sea que viniera.

\- Jodiste al jefe de una manera que encuentro bastante complicada de enfrentar. - Yixing hablaba como el caudal de un pequeño arroyó. Tan suave y delicado. Chanyeol le había visto matar y lo hacía de la misma forma. - ¿que debería hacer, Park? ¿Crees que si te asesino se sentirá mejor? - el agarre en el arma que sostenía se hizo más firme, y Chanyeol comenzó casi de inmediato a moverse.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar su arma dando solo dos pasos, se encontró con su espalda en el piso y ese amenazante cuchillo en su garganta. La rodilla de Yixing se encajaba en su pecho.

\- Quizás si te dejo irreconocible puedo hacerlo pasar por el asesinato de Wu Yaocheng. Ese bastardo merece la muerte de todos modos, sería una limpieza de dragones bastante impecable. Y te sacaría del camino... – la forma en la que Zhang Yixing parecía tener todo planeado le aterro, habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que le había visto.

Presiono la daga aún más insistente en el cuello de Chanyeol sacando un quejido de este.

\- Serás un bonito cadáver cuando acabe contigo.

\- Espera... - sujeto la mano de Yixing, sabía que no había oportunidad de sacárselo de encima, ese hombre era bastante fuerte pese a que su complexión era más pequeña y delicada que Chanyeol. - déjame hablar con él.

\- ¿por qué?

\- Debo darle las gracias. - se forzó a decir.

Yixing le evaluó por unos minutos, antes de liberarle.

\- Tienes dos horas.

Le dejo en el piso, saliendo por la puerta frontal como si nada hubiera pasado. Chanyeol contemplo el techo sobre él, sintiendo esa gran opresión en su pecho que no se equiparaba con el dolor en sus costillas.

Decidió no usar su auto, si Yixing iba a matarle como dijo que iba a hacerlo, no quería que su auto desapareciera. Le envió un mensaje a Yoora, y apago su teléfono. Le tomó poco más de una hora llegar al apartamento de Wu Yifan, siendo recibido por Huang Zitao, que le miro como si fuera un insecto antes de acompañarlo arriba.

\- Si estás aquí para joder los sentimientos del jefe aún más, te destrozare con mis manos.

\- ¿no deberías defender el honor de tu jefe en lugar de ponerlo en evidencia ante otros? - Chanyeol parecía confundido, ya bastante perdido estaba con Zhang Yixing hablándole de las emociones que había provocado en Wu Yifan, ahora Zitao decía eso, ¿era algo cultural?

\- ¿de qué hablas? ¿Acaso no se puso en evidencia el solo con todas esas tonterías que hizo por ti? ¿Hacerte comida el mismo? ¿Aprender cómo marinar un punto kimchi por ti un coreano inútil? Ustedes de verdad se creen superiores, ¿eh? Bastardo, si China así lo quisiera podríamos triturarlos con el talón de nuestras botas. – le empujo fuera del elevador, lanzándole al recibidor vacío y apresurándole a que se quitara los zapatos. – Quizás el jefe sea de corazón blando y esté dispuesto a perdonarte rápido, pero te cortare la lengua como digas algo inapropiado.

Chanyeol ajusto su gabardina y camino en la dirección en la que Zitao le guiaba, siempre detrás del hombre más bajo. Llegaron frente a una robusta puerta de madera, que Tao toco dos veces, antes de abrir. Wu Yifan estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación, el changsan color jade que usaba era verdaderamente atrayente, y solo le agregaba elegancia a su figura durmiente.

\- Mierda, fuera. – Zitao retrocedió, empujando a Chanyeol fuera tan pronto ambos notaron que dormía.

\- Zitao… - la voz adormilada de Yifan los paralizo a ambos. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Park Chanyeol, jefe.

\- ¿esta acá? – Yifan se froto los ojos, dejando salir un bostezo.

\- Si, justo aquí, jefe. – espero a que Yifan se acomodara y le diera el visto bueno para empujar de nuevo a Park Chanyeol dentro de la habitación. – te matare si le haces daño. – susurro en chino, pero Chanyeol fue capaz de entenderle perfectamente.

\- Hey. – Chanyeol nunca pensó que alguna vez consideraría a Wu Yifan algo como “adorable”, pero esa era la única descripción que podía darle al hombre que ahora le miraba con ojos adormilados e intentaba que no se le notara.

\- ¿larga noche criminal?

\- No sé, tuve un par de fiestas en celebración del aniversario de nuestros restaurantes. – se encogió de hombros, acercándose a Chanyeol, pero deteniéndose solo un par de pasos de él.

\- Ese día…

\- Oh, entiendo perfectamente, no quieres ser asociado con criminales. Está bien, tú me usaste, yo te use. – Chanyeol rió, ¿de verdad este hombre era el sensiblero que decían sus subordinados? La sonrisa, sin embargo, se borró de su rostro al recordar que Yixing había jurado matarle.

\- Quería agradecerte… por lo que hiciste por mí, no tenías que hacerlo, podías haber solo llamado a la policía directamente o haberlo matado, pero me lo entregaste y me devolvieron mi placa. Así que he decidido dejar… solo por un tiempo, tu caso. – Yifan resoplo, sus ojos se abrieron muy grande sin creer lo que escuchaba.

\- Woah, estoy… halagado. Dile a Zitao que te acompañe fuera de casa.

\- No tendrá que hacerlo, Yixing me dijo que va a matarme.

\- Ah, por eso estas aquí, debí suponerlo. – Yifan rasco su nuca, haciendo una mueca. – le diré que te deje en paz.

\- ¿así de fácil?

\- ¿así de fácil qué? – Yifan volvió al sofá donde estaba sentado, dando un largo bostezo.

\- Nada, mejor me voy.

❋❋❋❋❋

\- ¿Estas bien? – Sehun le miro por encima de la carpeta del nuevo caso, parecía inocente y lo gracioso era que ahora que era consciente de que Chanyeol conocía su sucio secreto, no se inmutaba en esconder sus llamadas con su joven novio.

\- ¿tienes hambre? – pregunto, esperando que el joven asintiera, y cuando este lo hizo, está seguro que vio algo brillar en esos traviesos ojos negros.

Ambos se subieron a su Jeep, ese que había comprado tomando un montón de créditos solo porque quería lucir extremadamente y que había cuidado tan bien de que nada malo le pasara, era literal su posesión más preciada y la razón por la que su apartamento era tan cutre. Sehun adoraba este auto, y siempre le pedía manejarlo, pero ni estando ebrio dejaría que el joven condujera.

\- Podemos ir a… - Sehun se detuvo, viendo el palacio de la carne pasar frente a sus ojos, y vio cómo su superior doblaba la siguiente esquina, y oh diablos, sabía exactamente a donde iban, habían tomado esta ruta por más de un año ya, incluso si en tres meses el nombre de Wu Yifan no había sido mencionado ni un momento. - ¿jefe? ¿Es esto seguro? ¿Acaso Junmyeon sunbaenim no dijo que si volvías a perseguir a Wu Yifan te iba a despedir?

\- No tiene por qué saberlo… - Sehun suspiro, mirando a su regazo el resto del viaje.

Ambos bajaron, el enorme restaurante estaba abierto y lleno, dentro Huang Zitao les recibió casi enseguida, mirando de uno a otro, antes de resoplar.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto en chino, sin querer hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por comunicarse con los otros.

\- ¿Esta Wu Yifan?

\- Escúchame, rata coreana, no tienes permitida la entrada aquí. Ahora vete. – Chanyeol le empujo a un lado, haciendo al más joven trastabillar, Sehun lo atajo antes de que Zitao se fuera al piso, cuando ambos estuvieron bien posicionados, se giraron a donde Chanyeol había desaparecido. – maldición.

Wu Yifan estaba comiendo en su cubículo de siempre, mientras discutía con Yixing su siguiente movimiento, por lo que Chanyeol alcanzo a escuchar antes de interrumpir, discutían sobre un pedido que se había perdido y que el asesino debía recuperarlo cuanto antes.

Tuvo la decencia de carraspear, antes de tocar la puerta, pero tan pronto sus dedos tocaron la madera, la puerta se abrió y Zhang Yixing estuvo de pie frente a él, joder, podía ser pequeño, pero era bastante intimidante.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – nuevamente le hablaban en chino, y entendió que ninguno de ellos quería hacerle sentir cómodo.

\- Yixing. – Yifan llamo su perro, despreocupado mientras comida rollos de repollo.

\- Tienes suerte que no tengo mi cuchillo hoy. – Yixing pasó a su lado, dejándoles solos.

\- ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita, mi cereza? – incluso si intento sonar como su viejo ser, Wu Yifan se veía preocupado.

\- Solo quería hablar. – la verdad es que ahora que se le daba el permiso de sentarse frente a Yifan, no tenía idea de que decir al respecto, ¿Cuáles eran sus verdaderas razones para estar aquí?

\- Ok, soy todo oídos. – Yifan dejo sus palillos, y relajo su posición, mirando fijamente al policía.

\- Ah… ¿este cargamento del que hablabas…? – de verdad no tenía idea de que excusa usar.

\- ¿Qué hay con él?

Alzo su mirada, y noto la esquina de esos rosados labios curvada hacia arriba casi imperceptible. Lucia a punto de reírse de él, seguramente notando como pescaba un tema de conversación.

\- Disfrutas esto…

\- Tal vez… luces muy nervioso, no sabes porque estas aquí, y definitivamente no puedes encontrar una excusa viable para ocultarlo. Mi cereza favorita. – Chanyeol rezongo, frotando sus sienes con una mano antes de suspirar. - ¿me extrañas? ¿Eso es? – Yifan apoyo su codo en la mesa y recargo su rostro en su palma, mirándole más de cerca. - ¿mi cerecita me extraña?

\- ¿Y que si es así? – replico, sin darse cuenta que fruncía sus labios en un puchero mientras miraba a la mesa aun llena de abundante comida.

\- Adorable, ¿comes, mi cerecita? – Chanyeol asintió, y en cuestión de minutos una camarera le estaba trayendo un par de palillos nuevos, permitiéndole comer todo lo que quería, de verdad se refugió en la comida, ignorando la mirada de Wu Yifan en el, no se atrevió a mirarle durante todo el rato que estuvo comiendo, demasiado avergonzado de lo que había hecho por un simple impulso. – Puedes venir a comer aquí todas las veces que quieras, siempre serás un cliente de honor. – Yifan se puso de pie junto con el cuándo término de comer, ajustando su traje gris.

Chanyeol ni siquiera encontró su voz de camino a la salida, caminando hombro a hombro con el hombre del que ahora si tenía certeza que era un criminal, ¿Dónde rayos había comenzado a añorarlo? Ah, no era tonto, sabía exactamente qué día había sido. Si, el día de su cumpleaños su opinión cambio, aunque él se negó a aceptarlo.

\- Yifan…

\- ¿mmmh?

\- Yo…

\- ¿Qué tal si nos vemos un día de estos? – Yifan se tomó el atrevimiento de ajustar la corbata de Chanyeol. – Comenzamos de nuevo… quizás como ami-

El hombre más alto lanzo un grito ahogado de sorpresa cuando Park Chanyeol le quito de la boca las palabras con un beso sorpresivo en la esquina de sus labios.

-… quizás… como más que amigos.

\- Si, eso suena… bien, Chanyeol.

**❋❋❋❋❋BONUS❋❋❋❋❋**

\- ¿Disculpa, que has dicho? – Chanyeol estaba cepillando sus dientes en el baño cuando le escucho decir aquella barbaridad, salió del baño completamente desnudo, ignorando el frió de la habitación, y mirando al hombre en igual condiciones de desnudez sentando en la esquina del apartamento donde se encontraba su ventana, fumando.

\- He dicho, decidí colocar a Sehun allí para vigilarte. – dio una calada a su cigarro y miro en dirección a Chanyeol, sonriendo cuando vio esos bonitos moretones cerca de su cuello, eran aún más atractivos que las marcas que habían dejado sus uñas en los hombros de anchos del policía.

\- ¿Desde el inicio? ¡Pero yo ni siquiera te conocía! – estaba ofendido, y enojado. – Mierda, vete a casa. – comenzó a recoger la ropa de Yifan, con intenciones de echársela encima. - ¡Y te dije que nada de fumar aquí! ¡Todo ese humo se pega a mi ropa!

\- Cereza, tienes que relajarte.

\- Estoy. Relajado. Ahora.

\- ¿sabes qué? Acabo de tomar eso entero dentro de mí… - señalo la entrepierna de Chanyeol, ocasionando que este se cubriera de inmediato con la ropa que tenia de Yifan en la mano. -…merezco aunque sea un cigarrillo y respeto. Mi alma duele, aunque este contenta.

\- Eso no te hace menos un idiota por ponerme a Sehun como espía… - tiro la ropa de Yifan sobre su escritorio, causando una mueca en el hombre que planeaba quitarle esos malos hábitos al policía algún día.

\- Solo lo hice porque eras el único policía que se negaba a recibir un soborno.

\- No sé si debería decir que me halagas o preguntarte que imbécil has sobornado.

\- Hey, prometimos no hablar de trabajo.

\- Si, si, ¿vas a darte una ducha o qué?

\- Cuando termine este cigarrillo.

FIN.


End file.
